Talk:Satan
HISTORY?? The history section of this page is extremely confusing. It mixes Lucifer and Satan as if they're at all related. Megaten takes the pov that Satan is distinct from Lucifer... and that there is actually no relation whatsoever. This follows the tradition that Satan is an agent that operates between Heaven and Earth, and Lucifer rules over Hell as the meter-out of justice. Satan can interfere with mankind, but Lucifer cannot until the barrier between the human (Earth) and devil (Hell) is breached. Anyway, someone has got to rewrite this stuff from the proper literary/traditional perspective e_e ----Yksehtniycul 10:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Man, you have got to stop it with all the caps... it scares me ^^; :Uh....I was writing it from the real world perspective. :Yeah, the History sections are for real-world perspectives, not Megaten POV. BLUER一番 10:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::The pov of Megaten follows a long literary/occult tradition in Gnosticism and Luciferianism (etc.) literature/apocrypha. The contemporary christian concept of Lucifer/Satan has no bearing/relevance. My description atop this section is not based on Megaten in one bit. It's a real world pov that Megaten draws from which should be hilighted instead of the very modern pop notion of Lucifer/Satan as a boogeyman which is not the Megaten take on these characters one bit. You gotta admit, "God" is the chief antagonist of this universe, this is not inline with mainstream belief systems... ::PS: I've no idea which parts of the wiki you or anyone is responsible for, so forgive me if I seem insensitive. Really Lucifer/Satan in Megaten are based on a tradition of romantic/fusion literature which is more rooted in Zoroastrian concepts than Judeao-christian ones. Caps don't bite, but they do draw attention... --Yksehtniycul 11:23, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::That's a real "I didn't know that" moment for me, really. Well, the Persona Compendium seems to get the takes from Judeo-Christian lore. The description you gave does have minute similarities, but I'd attribute that to world mythologies sharing a common origin. :::If you do have the proper literary source, you might wanna include that into the History section, as in "According to (whatever), Satan is (this and that)...". But I do hope there's no removal of info. :::Caps attract attention, but there's a thin line between what kind of attention they get, heheh. BLUER一番 11:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I think someone could do a much better job of this than I could. Or at least I'd have a difficult time being subjective. If you'd like to understand Megaten, why Satan/Lucifer, why the goddess, why the demiurge (YHVH) though Wikipedia hardly suffices in place of actual literature, there is Gonsticism/Dualism, Luciferianism, Sophia, more. This stuff is way more interesting to artists/intellectuals than religious dogma. Luciferianism is also extremely popular with the upper strata of society. MT2 is such a Luciferianism tract, it's almost a conspiratorial assault on the Japanese population in video-game form (or possibly gospel in video-game form -- who knows)--Yksehtniycul 12:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Since this is the Satan page. It's worth pointing out that Satan's role in MT2 as a purveyor of articial reality (ie. subversive VR games) which distort the populations' perception of reality is perfectly in line with the Gnostic demiurge trope -- which Satan represents as the left hand of YHVH to a tee. This is just straight down the line Gnosticism really (which unlike Christianity et al has no fixed dogma) Everything in MT2 basically holds true for SMT... it's just watered down considerably. --Yksehtniycul 12:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Where does the top quote come from? I saw the quote on the top of the page. Where is it from? I'll mention it in an edit as soon I know it. GalaxiaWild (talk) 17:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it or the Lucifer one come from anywhere. I think they were just making stuff up, since both quotes don't seem in character anyway.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:01, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Digital Devil Saga 2 data sheet It can be somewhat forgiven since only a few people ever fought him, but why is there no data sheet for Satan's battle in Digital Devil Saga 2? Can someone please make one for him? DokutaFutomimi (talk) 16:23, August 22, 2015 (UTC)